Shattered Glass
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: Kagome stood by Inuyasha for a long time. Now, with Naraku dead, Inuyasha had his eyes on other women. It really hurt Kagome. But ever since she protected Rin on an attack on the village, she caught Sesshomaru's attention. Will Kagome keep getting heartbroken by Inuyasha? or can a demon Lord mend her shattered heart? I pulled this story from my old account. (Moriko Uchiha.)
1. Chapter 1

1

A/N: I took this story from my old account (Moriko kinzoku) I'm moving it here.

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: Kagome was not sent to her world in this story by the shikon jewel for three years.

* * *

It had been a year since Naraku's death.

Inuyasha had missed Kikyo dearly. It really effected Kagome.

To make things worse, Inuyasha took his time to get to know most of the single women in Kaede's village. He didn't turn an eye to Kagome.

Typical Inuyasha.

When the final battle took place, Kagome had said bye to her family in case she would not be able to see them again. Now with the jewel gone, she was still able to go back and forth between worlds. But she wondered when that would change.

She came back for Inuyasha, Sango. Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Rin, he even had normal conversations with Sesshomaru at times. She was shocked by this.

Ever since she had met Sesshomaru up until about a month after Naraku was destroyed. Sesshomaru had hated her, and thought she was weak. But there was one incident where demons attempted to attack the village and the inu group fought them off.

Rin was terrified. Kagome ran to her and Rin stayed behind Kagome. Kagome said that she would not leave Rin's side until Sesshomaru came back.

Rin was shaken up bad. She stayed in Kaede's hut.

Kagome stayed with her and didn't leave Rin until Sesshomaru showed up three days later. Kaede was also carrying for Rin too.

Kagome and Rin had become very close.

Kagome had kept her word.

Sesshomaru was impressed by this. He gained new respect for the miko.

He even wished to know more about her. And he has now gotten to know her for almost a year.

But they didn't see each other as more than friends.

Miroku and Sango had got married. She recently had a pair of twins.

They were a boy and girl.

Sasuke and Shizuka.

Shippo and Kohaku had become best friends.

Kaede is still alive. She is still the high priestess of the village.

Koga mated Ayame.

Totosai and myoga are still as cowardly as ever.

Things were as they should be.

:) Present Time :)

Kagome and Rin were in Rin's favorite meadow. It was in the Southern lands, but just barely.

It was also a quarter of a mile from Kaede's village which was in the West.

Kagome had asked Inuyasha to go with them like he usually did if they left the village.

She remembered his words.

"Eh, Kagome you can defend Rin just fine. I finally get to spend time with Sakura."

The memory almost brought tears to her eyes. She was sitting in the flowers and Rin was picking them.

Rin looked at Kagome.

"You okay Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled. "Yes I'm just fine sweet heart."

Kagome sensed Inuyasha coming there way. She stood.

But then she sensed a lesser demon coming towards them to.

"Get behind me sweetheart." Kagome said.

"Yes, moma." Rin said as she ran and hid behind Kagome.

The comment caught Kagome slightly off guard.

She focused her attention to the on coming demon. She readied her bow and arrows.

She would protect Rin with her life.

Luckily Shippo was with Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku at the village.

A snake demon slithered into the clearing but it was coming at the girls quick.

Kagome shot her arrow. She was shaking because she tried to hurry.

She missed.

She got another arrow ready. She fired and hit it's tail.

It hissed at her as it sped up.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha jumped out if the trees with Tetsusaiga over his head. He brought the sword down and cut the snake in half.

When he was sure it was dead. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and faced Kagome.

He walked up to her and hugged her around her waist. He pulled her into his tight embrace.

She obviously blushed. He saw Rin standing behind her.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked both girls as he looked at Rin who was still behind Kagome.

Rin gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yes, were fine Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Rin looked at Inuyasha closer.

His eyes had changed red and blue.

Kagome didn't see it.

"L-Lady K-Kagome, something's wrong with Inuyasha." Rin said.

"What?" Kagome said.

She attempted to pull back from Inuyasha. He gave a growl.

He pulled back and wrapped his hand around her throat. She cried out in pain as she gripped his hand.

She didn't want to shock him with her powers.

"R-Rin, run." Kagome chocked out.

RIn gave a loud scream and ran.

Inuyasha then threw Kagome as hard at he felt like. He was angry for some reason.

She was thrown to the other side of the meadow. A good forty yards.

Rin saw this and ran to her.

Kagome landed on her back. She had a few cracked ribs and popped her left shoulder out of place from the landing. Her nose was bleeding.

"Lady Kagome! Are you okay?!" Rin asked as she ran up to Kagome who grunted in pain.

Kagome slowly sat up.

Inuyasha ran at them.

His beast was in control.

"S-Sit." Kagome said weakly.

It didn't work.

Kagome stood. She mustered all the breath she had.

"Inuyasha Sit!" She yelled.

It didn't work.

'This can't be Inuyasha his beads didn't even glow.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga as he ran at the humans.

"Run Rin!" Kagome yelled.

She didn't have her bow and arrows.

She called forth her spiritual energy.

But it quickly made her weak as she held out her right hand.

It glowed pink.

"I won't leave you Lady Kagome!" Rin yelled.

Kagome walked toward Inuyasha. He continued to run at her.

When he swiped his claws at her, she managed to movw iut of the way. She then expanded her energy.

Inuyasha was hit.

Inuyasha was sent flying thirty feet. He landed on his back but quickly got back up.

Inuyasha ran at her again.

Kagome kneeled on the ground.

"Hurry come here Rin." Kagome said.

Rin ran to stand beside Kagome.

Kagome placed a barrier around them.

In the blink of an eye, both girls heard blades clashed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

Kagome looked at the two.

They both jumped back. They were ten feet from each other.

It wasn't Inuyasha anymore.

What the?

It was a demon with black hair and green eyes. He was as tall as Sesshomaru.

The demon had his hair in a high ponytail much like Koga.

He wore a blue outfit with a chest plate and shoulder armor.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword Bakusaiga.

"I figured you would be back in your lands with your disgusting clan. Senri." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

"What fun would that be? Especially when I can kill the shikon miko? And your ward is a bonus." Senri said.

"You touch my ward, you will die a slow and painful death." Sesshomaru said menacingly.

"Don't forget Sesshomaru, you are trespassing on my lands." Senri warned.

Senri was the Southern Lord. He was an ice demon. He could also shape shift but he could not use the power of the being he turns into.

Kagome cried out in pain as she held her ribs. Rin ran beside her.

Kagome went to her knees.

"Lady Kagome your really hurt!" Rin yelled.

Kagome had to stay awake. She couldn't let the pain make her pass out.

She had to keep her barrier up.

"I will go for now, but if the miko or your ward comes into my lands again. I will make sure you see their deaths." Senri said.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Such Big words for such weak vermin." Sesshomaru said.

"The word weak never made us Lords, Sesshomaru. But it's okay. Next time I they will face there deaths." Senri turned to the miko.

"You knew I was not Inuyasha. You knew it when you couldn't subdue the half demon. So you made a move of attack. Impressive. But either way. We will meet again." Senri said. As he turned and walked away gracefully.

Sesshomaru continued to watch the demon walk away.

When Kagome didn't sense the strange demon anymore, she finally gave in to the darkness as she fell over.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin yelled.

The barrier went down.

Sesshomaru turned to face his ward and the miko.

She was laying on the ground on her back.

Her eyes were closed.

He walked over to the miko and stood above her.

He would kill Inuyasha for leaving his ward in the mikos care alone.

He knew the miko could protect Rin but with what just happened. Neither is to be left alone.

The mikos eyes opened slightly.

"I'm sorry L-Lord S-Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

She then passed out completely.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will she be okay?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked to his ward and nodded.

He leaned down and picked the miko up in his arms.

"Let's go Rin." Sesshomaru said in his usual voice.

"Okay." Rin said. They walked back towards the village.

Sesshomaru was once again grateful to the miko.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

* * *

To say Sesshomaru was pissed was an understatement.

He would have a long talk with Inuyasha. Even if he had to throw a few fists.

He was walking with Kagome in his arms. Rin was following behind.

After an hour of walking they made it to the village.

The monk saw Sesshomaru walking with Kagome in his arms..

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled.

He ran to catch up. They were now in sight of the village.

Sesshomaru didn't slow down or look in the monks direction.

"Hi Miroku." Rin said as she gave a big smile and waved.

"Hey Rin." Miroku said with a smile.

He walked passed her to get beside Sesshomaru.

"What happen to Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru kept looking ahead.

"Where is the half breed. I will have words with him." Sesshomaru said coldly.

He still continued to walk.

"He's with Sakura in the village." Miroku said.

"Monk, if you have not noticed I only care to know the name of one mortal here and that is Rin. The others are a waste of time. Now, where is the half breed? I won't ask again." Sesshomaru warned.

Miroku nodded.

'Then why did Sesshomaru have Kagome in his arms?' Miroku wondered.

"I'll meet you at Kaede's hut with Inuyasha." Miroku said as he ran off.

Sesshomaru did know where Kaede's hut was, luckily. But she was just another weak human.

He would never admit it to anyone else. Not even himself but, he knew Kagome's name. He cherished her company. She was not as annoying as be first thought.

She was the light in a dark world. Just like Rin.

He was willing to protect Kagome just like he would with Rin. Even if it was from Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked into the village. Everyone was starring at him and Kagome.

He didn't pass them a glance. He looked straight forward.

Kaede stepped out of her hut. Her eye that was not covered by an eyepatch widened. She saw Kagome unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms. When Sesshomaru approached she movee the mat covering the doorway into the hut.

"Hurry get her inside. I will see what I can do." Kaede said.

The doorway was to short for Sesshomaru. He had to bend his head down to step into the hut.

When he made it inside, Rin and Kaede followed.

There was a small fire going in the middle of the hut. There was a mat right next to the door they just walked in.

"Please lay Lady Kagome on the mat Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Sesshomaru took a second to stare at Rin.

He knew that Rin would soon be a young woman.

Sesshomaru gently kneeled down to lay Kagome on the mat.

Inuyasha burst through the hut.

"What's wrong with Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked. He almost yelled.

Inuyasha nearly saw red as he saw Sesshomaru setting Kagome on the mat.

"Get your hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru made sure Kagome was comfortable while ignoring Inuyasha until he was done.

When he was confident the miko was comfortable, he stood and faced Inuyasha.

"A word outside Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he gestured to the door with his eyes.

Inuyasha glared and then nodded. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped outside.

Miroku was out there.

"How is she?" He asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked passed him with Inuyasha following.

"In pain." He said.

Miroku was now looking at the back of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's head.

They were walking towards the forest.

This should be bad.

When the brothers made it to the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha.

"You need to pick a human already." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru growled slightly in annoyance.

"The human wenches you surround yourself with. You need to choose one. It's been long enough." Sesshomaru said.

"Who the hell made you my damn boss?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are the stereotypes right about half demons being dim witted? Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Sesshomaru said.

"Bastard, if you want to be six feet under then keep talking!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Now that would be something to see." Sesshomaru paused.

Inuyasha glared.

"The miko cares for you. I have seen it many times. You give her caresses. You hold her. You show her an emotion like love in your human state. Yet you go around and fool around with the other disgusting wenches in the village. You are a disgrace." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

Inuyasha growled.

"If you care about Kagome so much then why don't you go fucking mate her?! The relationship between me and Kagome is none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru nearly growled when he heard Inuyasha's words.

He took at deep breath and calmed down.

"There was a demon that was cloned as you. The demon hugged the minko and she let him because she thought he was you. That was how she was so easily hurt to begin with. When the beads around your neck didn't pull you to the ground when she said the command, she knew something was wrong." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"If you mate her or some other mortal that you have been talking with then the miko will either be happy or move on." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously.

"Why do you even care about her?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"I grow tired of her weeping at night when I stay in the village with Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I am going to check on Kagome. You coming asshole?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

They walked back to Kaede's hut. They then entered.

Kaede looked to Inuyasha.

"I need you to go get Kagome's mother." Kaede said To Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gave Kaede a look that said 'are you crazy?'

Kaede was completely serious.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I own nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at Kaede as if she had grown a second head.

"Kagome's mom can not come through the well!" Inuyasha fussed.

Kaede sighed.

"I have never heard of you or Kagome trying to bring her through. It wouldn't hurt to try. Tell her that Kagome is hurt." Kaede said.

Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves and rolled his eyes.

He turned and walked out towards the well. He was obviously annoyed.

Kaede looked at Sesshomaru.

"I am truly sorry that we are keeping you here Lord Sesshomaru." She said.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the old priestess.

"No one will keep me where I do not wish to be." Sesshomaru said.

Kaede gave a small kind smile.

Rin was still kneeled beside Kagome.

"Lady Kaede, I think Lady Kagome is starting to run a fever." Rin said as she placed a cold wet rag on Kagome's forehead.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she started to sweat and her eyes were closed.

Concern went into his eyes. But no one saw it unless they looked at him.

Inuyasha walked towards the well.

It came into view.

"Why the hell would Kaede want me to go get her mother?! I was sure she couldn't pass through the well." Inuyasha said.

'But then again, I've never tried.' He thought.

He walked up to the well and hopped in. The usual light surrounded Inuyasha.

It always amazed him.

He made it to the other side.

He jumped out of the well and landed near the stairs in the well house.

He was still ranting about Kaede in his mind as he walked up the stairs and opened the door.

Of course he was worried about Kagome. But he just found this to be a waste of time.

He walked towards Kagome's house.

He got to the door and walked in.

He smelled Kagome's mom in the kitchen. He hated to face her

"Hinata," Inuyasha paused when he saw her.

She was cutting meat. Preparing for lunch.

She sat the knife down and turned to look at Inuyasha with a smile.

When she saw him, the smile faded.

"Where's Kagome?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground. His bangs covered his eyes for a second. He looked back up at her.

"She is hurt. I don't know if she will recover." Inuyasha said.

Hinata looked down for a second.

She was thinking.

She looked back up at Inuyasha with determined eyes.

"I will not lose my baby girl like I did my husband to your world. Let's go." She said as she walked passed Inuyasha.

Her words confused him.

She walked out of the house.

She walked towards the small building with the old artifacts.

Inuyasha followed.

She was wearing jeans and a yellow tee shirt with white tennis shoes.

Inuyasha waited until she came back out.

When she did, she was carrying a bow and arrow, a sword on her hip. And had a vial with a clear liquid in her pocket.

Inuyasha was shocked.

She put the bow and arrows over her shoulders.

"Let's go." She said.

Inuyasha walked beside her with his hands in his sleeves.

"You act like you've done this before." He said.

Hinata nodded.

"I have." Was all she said. No explanation or anything.

"Well, what will you do about Kagome?" He asked.

She took the vial from her pocket.

She showed it to inuyasha.

"Her father gave me this. For her. He knew she would find his world. The jewel found its way into her when she was born. I think he was the cause. If she drinks all of it, she will be healed instantly. I met her father in the feudal era when I went into the well. It called to me. But he went back because he was concerned for the well being of me, my father, and the kids. He was worried that if he was able to pass so could many others. He left when Kagome was six. I went after him. I never found him or his body. so I told my children he died in a car crash. My father told the kids I was away seeing my cousins in America while I was gone. I have no cousins." She said.

She had tears in her eyes.

She closed her hand around the small bottle.

"I saw you. You were sealed to the tree. I met Kaede. I even met your brother. But I asked him if he had seen Kain. The name seemed familiar to him. But he tried to kill me and I am a miko too so I was powerful enough to teleport. I never found out if he had seen my love. Her father was demon. Kain sealed her demon half to protect her." She said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"So, Kagome is a half demon too?" Inuyasha said.

Hinata looked at Inuyasha as she put the vial in her pocket.

"No, when a demon and a miko mate, the couple decide what the child will be. We wanted Kagome to feel normal. So Kain sealed her powers even if she was human we don't know if she will remain human though. He had given up his life in the feudal to be with us." She said.

Inuyasha nodded.

"He sounds like a good man. I won't tell Kagome. But I have another question." He said.

Hinata looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Can I have the chance to date or court Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

He was done with the other females if her mother said yes.

Hinata's eyes widened and then softened.

"Inuyasha, there will be a time when the seal will break. She needs to have a demon mate. I am sorry. I don't mean to be rude but I am only thinking for the safety of my daughter." She said.

Inuyasha had a sad look in his eyes.

"It's okay. Let's go." Inuyasha said. They made it to the well and jumped in.

When they made it to the other side, they jumped out and ran for Kaedes hut.

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko. Everytime he saw the miko, he thought of his father's best friend. He lived much longer then his own father.

He was a rare black Inu breed. His name was Kain.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I own nothing.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the corner of the hut, out of the way.

Anyone who saw Sesshomaru would think he was in deep thought.

He was thinking of a past memory when he was a pup. His father and Kain helping him train one morning.

* * *

*Flashback. Sesshomaru age 10. He is 500 currently.

* * *

Kain and Touga stood in the courtyard.

Sesshomaru was forming his acid whip as he aimed it at the wooden post in front of him.

Touga turned to Kain.

"Watch his stance. His form is off." His father paused.

Touga looked towards Inukimi.

"I must go speak with my mate. I will return." He said.

Kain nodded as Touga turned and walked to his mate.

Kain looked at Sesshomaru.

Kain knew that if Touga brought up that Sesshomaru's form was off it would just embarrass Sesshomaru. He always wanted to make his father proud.

Kain walked up to Sesshomaru. The top of his head stopped right below Kain's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru," Kain said as he stopped five foot from the young youkai.

Sesshomaru looked at Kain.

"You are putting to much force into it. Swing it like you aren't even trying." Kain said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kain in question.

"You need to act like your not even trying to put much force in it. It will make it easier on you." Kain looked at the post in front of him where Sesshomaru was aiming. It had scratches here and there.

Luckily there was a new post beside it. He would demonstrate with that one.

Kain extended two fingers.

His right hand was glowing black as he formed his acid whip.

Sesshomaru's was Green.

Kain gently flicked his wrist with grace. In one easy swing he sliced the post in half.

Kain opened his hand fully and the whip came back and dissipated.

Sesshomaru looked at Kain during his demonstration. Sesshomaru nodded with determination.

Sesshomaru extended two fingers. His green acid whip formed at his finger tips.

He took in a deep breath and glared at the post in front of him.

'I can do this!' Sesshomaru thought.

In one determined graceful swing, the post was cut in half.

Kain and Sesshomaru then looked in Touga's direction. He was still talking to Inukimi.

Kain looked at Sesshomaru.

The young youkai called his whip back to him the same way Kain did.

Kain kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru. Just enough to were he was a little below eye level.

"I have only one piece of advice for this lesson. I beg you Sesshomaru, don't ever forget my words. They may seem useless now but I am always going to be here to give you advice." Kain said.

Sesshomaru looked at the older demon.

"What wisdom do you have to share with me today?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kain gave a kind smile.

"My father always said that, 'What defines us is how well we rise after falling." He said.

Kain stood up completely.

"You'll be a great ruler of these lands Lord Sesshomaru." Kain said with a small bow as he smiled and stood back up.

Sesshomaru gave a barely noticeable smile too.

"I will always be there for you." Kain said.

* * *

*Present time.*

* * *

'You lied.' Sesshomaru thought.

But Kain's words of wisdom replayed in his head. It was if he knew that Sesshomaru would lose people close to him and it was like he was telling him to pick himself back up when that happened.

Sesshomaru got out of his daze.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko until a familiar scent hit him and it was not Inuyasha.

'That woman,' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the hut.

He saw the woman he had tried to kill eleven years ago right after Kain's death

He saw her and Inuyasha walking towards the hut. When the woman saw him. She got an arrow ready and aimed it at him. Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of his sword knowing this priestess used to be powerful. He didn't know if she still was.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Hinata.

He extended his arms outward.

"If it wasn't for him, Kagome would be long dead." Inuyasha said.

Hinata lowed her arrow. But she didn't call forth her spiritual powers either.

She put the arrow back with the others. She put her bow back over her shoulder.

"Okay." She said.

Inuyasha lowered his arms as he started walking towards the hut with Hinata. Sesshomaru took his hand off his sword.

They entered the hut when they got to it.

* * *

*Kagome*

* * *

Little did everyone know that Kagome was very much alive. Her mind was as active as it could be.

There was a deep voice talking to her in her very vivid dream.

"Come to me." The deep voice said.

Kagome stood in an area of darkness.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The darkness of her very vivid dream turned so that she was standing before a large tree with a face.

"I am known as Bokuseno." He said.

Kagome slightly gasped.

"Why you here? I have heard of you from so many. But why come to me?" Kagome said.

"I need to speak with you in person. Even though Lord Senri is the Southern Lord. He is not going to be hard to kill. Come to me when you wake. Because when you wake, you will learn a terrible truth. But not all is as it seems." He said.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"How terrible! What's wrong?" She asked.

In that second he disappeared.

Kagome woke up.

* * *

*Sesshomaru*

* * *

They looked at Kagome as Hinata poured the strange liquid into Kagome's mouth.

As expected not even a moment later, Kagome opened her eyes and sat up.

She was completely healed.

Kagome looked at her mother and blinked a few times.

"Mother how was everyone able to come into the well?" She asked.

She didn't pay that much attention to her surroundings besides the people who were in the room.

Inuyasha and Hinata were right beside her.

Rin and Kaede stood nearby.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were in one corner of the hut.

Sesshomaru stood alone in another corner. Intently watching the young miko.

Hinata looked at her daughter.

She took a deep breath.

"Kagome, none of these people passed through the well but me." She said as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I don't understand." Kagome said.

Hinata looked sadly at her daughter.

"Kagome, there is something that I have to tell you." Hinata said.

Kagome gulped as she sat against the wooden wall of the hut.

"W-what is it?" She asked.

"I will start by telling you that your father didn't die in a car wreck." Hinata said sadly.

Hinata started to tear up.

So did Kagome.

"Why did you tell me he did? What was so important that you had to lie about it to me and Souta?!" She asked angered.

"I met your father here in this world. I was able to pass through the well. It called to me." Hinata asked.

"Okay what else?!" Kagome was yelling now.

Hinata let her tears fall.

"He was a black inu demon." She said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly.

"What does that make me?" Kagome asked. Tears ran down her face.

"You are a human. Your demonic power was sealed away by your father. The same with Souta. But soon enough the seal will break if you get in enough distress." Hinata said.

Kagome stood. She stood over Inuyasha and Hinata who was still kneeling.

"So everything I knew about my past was a lie?! Why didn't you tell me I was different?!" Kagome yelled.

"I wanted you and Souta to feel normal." Hinata said she cried into her hands.

Kagome calmed after a moment, not realizing she yelled at her own mother. But in a way, she didn't care.

"What happen to my father. What was his name? And why would you never tell us his name?!" Kagome asked.

Hinata looked up at her daughter.

"I don't know. He left when you were six saying that others could follow him and hurt us. His name was Kain." Hinata said.

Kagome fell to her knees. She cried into her hands.

Her heart was broken, her life as she knew it was over. She was a demon and never knew.

Sesshomaru was not doing much better. He leaned his back into the wall. No one noticed. His breath was nearly taken.

Hinata looked at Sesshomaru. It was as if she was begging to know if he really did know her husband.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and lean off the wall after regaining himself.

He knew this would be a pain.

"I knew Kain for all of my life." Sesshomaru paused.

All eyes were on him.

"He and my father taught me all I knew in battle. When he told me he mated a human I thought he had lost his sanity. But then soon after he disappeared for six years. When he returned, he told me to watch over his family and said they would come here soon. I met your mother, miko right after your father died. And she asked if I knew him. I did not know how to react since he had just passed. It was like losing my father a second time." Sesshomaru paused as he looked at Kagome in her eyes.

"I am the reason he is dead." He said.

Kagome stood and flared her aura in anger.

"What did you do?!" She yelled as she stood and stomped up to him. Tears were running down her face.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I did not kill him. The father of the dragon that my father sealed away and Inuyasha killed recently found out that I was still alive and the Lord of the West. Your father told me the dragon wanted me dead. Your father went after the dragon without me knowing as he was trying to protect me. But days before he left he told me to protect his family. I thought he was being a fool for saying such things. But he left a letter after he was gone saying he would most likely die. But so would the dragon." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome's anger flared more.

She stepped even closer to Sesshomaru she was barely afoot from him.

She drew her hand back and smacked him across his face.

Sesshomaru took the hit. He didn't dodge it or anything. But surprisingly her smack was hard enough to move his head to the side. He stayed that way for a mere second then looked forward once again.

Kagome had tears rolling down her face.

Kagome turned and walked out after that.

"Don't follow me!" She yelled as she ran to the forest of Inuyasha.

Hinata looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"I need one of you to go after her. Please." Hinata begged.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and stepped forward.

"She forgot her weapons. She is heading South without realizing it. I will ensure her protection even if she is angry with me. The Southern Lord is quite an annoyance. I will leave her bag here." Sesshomaru said.

Hinata bowed to Sesshomaru and thanked him.

Within a moments time Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's bow and arrows and was flying toward the distressed miko.

Kagome was part of the family of Kain's that he swore to protect. He had tried to kill her three or four times.

What would Kain think of him now?.

He flew until he saw the miko running below. He landed five feet from her.

Just right before she had made it to the Southern lands.

When he landed Kagome glared at him.

"Your are about to cross into the Southern lands. If you do not have a reason then do not enter. You can not run from this miko. You can never run from the truth." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome glared even more.

"I do have a reason! And you won't be evolved!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Your testing my patience Human." He said.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru glared now.

"No," was all he said.

Kagome balled her small hands into fist. They started to glow with her spiritual powers.

Kagome was angry.

Sesshomaru threw her, her bow and arrows. They landed at her feet.

It was as if he was challenging her.

Daring her to take her anger out on him.

Kagome still continued to cry.

Did she honestly think Sesshomaru didn't mourn for Kain's death?

"I will take you where you need to go, but you must understand that there are dangers" He said.

Kagome nodded as she looked down.

But her heart was still shattered. Her father had died in a worst way then she was told. And not even her mother knew of his true death.

But Sesshomaru did.

She put the bow and arrows over her shoulder as she thought this.

She balled her hands into fist and glared at Sesshomaru again.

She lunged at him as he stood five feet from her.

When she got to him she punched his chest pitifully.

"Why didn't you stop him?! He wouldn't have died! He could've been here with us! Was it because he fell for a human too?! Why?!" Kagome cried as she closed her eyes and still pounded Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru was confused on what to do.

So he did what Rin would do. She was human and so he learned some small things from her.

He leaned down and hugged Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

His mouth was right next to her ear.

Kagome froze in shock.

"I am so sorry miko." Sesshomaru said softly.

After a moment of shock Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and she cried in the crook of his neck.

He continued to hug her.

And eventually, Kagome had cried herself to sleep while standing in Sesshomaru's embrace.

Sesshomaru then picked her up and went to make camp right before they made it to the Southern lands.

When they got to camp, Sesshomaru laid her down and took off her bow and arrows. He then made sure she was comfortable.

He knew that when she woke up, she would still be depressed and probably cry.

*Next morning*

Kagome woke up and looked around. She was in a clearing.

She then remembered the events of last night.

She had ran from everyone.

Everything she knew about he father was a lie.

She didn't know who she was anymore.

She almost started crying again until she remembered that Sesshomaru had came after her.

Why?

She didn't know he cared for her that much.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and cry. But she didn't.

She didn't want to look weak to Sesshomaru.

He was her friend but she knew they both were suffering.

"I see you have finally woken." Sesshomaru said.

He was leaning against a tree.

She didn't even sense him or see him there at first.

There was meat cooking over a fire.

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked as she looked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaned off of the tree.

"I was going to ask you that. You said you were going to the South for a reason. What is it?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

Kagome looked away in shame and embarrassment. She then looked back at him. She figured he would think she was crazy.

"A tree demon Bokuseno came to me in a dream. He told me to come to him when I woke up. He said that not all is as it seems. I don't understand." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl in curiosity. Why Bokuseno did call upon this human.

"You ran, without knowing which way to go. Blindly at that. How foolish miko. If I did not come then you would have been dead or prisoner to Senri. If I would have rescued you from him it would have started a war all its own." Sesshomaru said.

He continued to look at her.

Kagome looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"The worst part is, is that your mother told you to not be in distress. She had to tell you about your father sooner or later. Just be glad she got it out of the way now." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

He seemed so heartless but he knew he wasn't.

"Did you know? This whole time?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"No, your scent was more of your mother's. I assume the seal Kain placed on you took some of his scent as well." He paused.

"Jaken and Ah-Uh came looking for me. I told Jaken to go tell your mother that you are fine and with me. We would be back in a few days." Sesshomaru finished.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a small smile.

"Thank you." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"When you are finished with your food we will leave. We have a few days ahead of us." Sesshomaru said as he took a seat against the tree behind him.

After Kagome ate she got her bow and arrows and her and Sesshomaru started to walk.

After about two hours they were in the Southern lands and made it to a village.

Sesshomaru looked at her before they entered.

"You are traveling with me, so I will not be seen with you while you were the clothes you do. I will buy you new clothes and a bag to place your others in." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at him in shock.

"I don't see what the problem with my clothes are!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised brow.

She looked at her shirt and skirt and then back at Sesshomaru.

She understood why he was saying that. Her outfit was too short for someone in this time.

"Fine." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru then walked into the village.

Kagome had placed her hand in the pocket of her skirt.

She felt money in the pocket.

She then remembered she helped Miroku with a exorcism. About a week ago. She must have washed her clothes with the money still in there.

She was lucky it didn't fall out since she forgot to put it up. She usually didn't forget. The exorcism just wore her out.

It was only Kagome and Miroku because Sango wasn't feeling up to it.

So Miroku halfed the money they got.

Both got ten silver pieces.

Luckily the guy was rich.

Kagome walked around until she found a cloth tent. She walked in and looked around.

The first thing she noticed was a purple crescent moon cloth.

It was on a small table with other cloths.

It was white with just the crescent moon at it's center.

The first thing she thought of was Sesshomaru.

A handkerchief. She knew he probably didn't use them but she wanted to get him something for helping her get to Bokuseno.

She picked up the cloth and took it to the person to buy it.

It was a lady and she smiled when she saw Kagome.

"The Shikon Miko," she said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back.

"How much do you want for this?" She asked.

The woman smiled.

"That is usually twelve silver pieces but I can give it to you for eight. I've never given a deal like this before." She said.

Kagome smiled and handed her the eight pieces.

Kagome thanked the woman and walked out.

Soon after Kagome came to a fruit stand.

And she felt like she needed a snack.

She looked at the man behind the table.

"How much is an apple?" Kagome asked with a smile.

The man walked around the table and faced Kagome. He then drew his hand back and smacked her across the face.

The impact sent Kagome to the ground.

"I will not sell my goods to you whore!" The man yelled.

Everyone was watching now.

The man spit on the ground next to Kagome. She now had a small amount of blood on the side of her cheek. Her eye was also turning black.

The man turned back around and was faced with a sword tip at his throat.

The man couldn't even gulp without getting his throat cut with how close the tip was.

Sesshomaru was on the other end.

The man's eyes widened.

The man pulled his head back to speak but Sesshomaru's sword followed.

"You will not speak." Sesshomaru said.

The man slightly nodded.

"That is the Shikon Miko, and you just happened to hit her. Unfortunately for you, she is my travel companion. So, if you wish to live then I suggest you apologize and give her the fruit she asked for, she or I will not pay for it either." Sesshomaru said threatening.

The guy stepped back with his hands up defensively. He went to his table.

Kagome slowly got up. She had also froze when she thought Sesshomaru would kill the man.

She was now standing back up.

The man handed her a bag or six apples and bowed to her and Sesshomaru.

"My apologies." He said as he bowed.

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge him.

Sesshomaru turned and started to walk off after she took the apples from him.

"Let's go miko." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded and followed after him.

Kagome looked at the back of Sesshomaru's head as she was following him out of the town.

"Thank you for being there for me Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru slightly turned his head to look at her behind him and nodded once while looking out of the corner of his eye.

When they made it out of the town, Sesshomaru handed Kagome a leather bag with a pair of boots, a blue hakama and a white short kimono top in it.

She sat the bag down and took out the clothing and smiled.

Sesshomaru watched the Milos reaction hoping slightly that she would approve.

She picked the clothes out of the bag and held them in front of her.

She gave a big smile.

Kagome then sat the clothes back in the bag ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him around his waist.

"Thank you Sesshomaru! The clothes are so beautiful!" She said.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard by the act. But he still was greatful that she liked it.

She stepped back and smiled up at him.

But then she remembered she got him something too.

She reached in her pocket and got out the handkerchief.

She extended it towards him with a light blush.

He looked at Her curiously for a moment then took it from her.

He opened it and looked at it.

He looked back at the miko.

She smiled.

"I thought of you when I saw it." Kagome said as her blush deepened.

He nodded to her in thanks and placed the cloth in his top.

They still had a few days journey ahead of them.

"Thank you miko." He said.

Kagome smiled.

"Your welcome Sesshomaru." She said.

Sesshomaru was greatful for the gift.

He would cherish it as the first gift she had given him. But she would never know that.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I own nothing.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't understand why the Miko was so motivated to go to a demon that she didn't know and that had called to her in a dream.

Of course, he, Sesshomaru would go because he could easily defend himself.

The Miko however, he was unsure.

What the Miko did not know was that he had gotten her a dagger to protect herself the same time he had gotten her the clothing.

It was in one of the side pockets of the bag that she had not looked in.

He did need to tell her about it.

The Miko had changed into her new clothing about an hour ago.

She was walking behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face her.

"Miko, you have a dagger in your left side pocket of the bag. A bow and arrow will do you no good in close combat." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded and reached for the dagger and got it out.

Sesshomaru looked away, checking the area for threats.

She held it in front of her.

It was just a normal metal dagger with a sheathe.

Kagome felt something engraved on the other side. So she flipped it over.

She released a small gasp. It was a blue mineral

She looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

He was still looking away.

"I-uh, Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said gratefully.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl questioningly.

"Do you know how to use it?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

He looked at her as he spoke again.

"Just remember that when you draw the dagger you must consider not what you are killing, but what you are allowing to live."

Sesshomaru paused.

"Your father told me that." He said.

Kagome looked up from the dagger and to Sesshomaru.

For the first time in a while Kagome gave a smile.

She looked at Sesshomaru gratefully.

"Thank you so much for telling me that." She said.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned on his heel and started walking towards Bokuseno once again. Kagome followed right behind.

* * *

*The Next Day*

* * *

It was close to lunch time but Kagome was not hungry so they walked until they got to a meadow.

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree closest to him and looked at the Miko.

She did not notice the amusement in his eyes.

She was looking around.

"There is a hot spring an eighth of a mile East. Other than that do not wonder to far Miko." Sesshomaru warned.

Kagome took a second to reply as she looked around.

She was not familiar with the area.

Once she had registered what he said she slowly turned to look at him with a glare.

"Are you trying to hint that I stink?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. Barely noticeable.

"And if I am?" He questioned.

Daring her to attempt to threaten him.

She glared.

"Well I know I don't! I took a bath yesterday morning! Barely twenty four hours ago, if that!" Kagome fussed.

Sesshomaru leaned off the tree and took in her scent. Flaring his nostrils so she would know he was smelling her scent.

She blushed in embarrassment.

"You smell more like it's been three days. Typical Human of this time. Your starting to catch bad habits Miko." Sesshomaru teased.

She did not catch on.

"Ugh! Whatever! Your almost worse than Inuyasha!" She yelled as she turned and stomped off to the spring

She had her bag over her shoulder and her bow and arrows with it.

Sesshomaru took the comment about him being almost like Inuyasha as offensive. He almost growled, but brushed it off.

He remembered how mad he made her and chuckled when she was out of sight and hearing range.

Whether he admitted it or not, the Miko was growing on him.

* * *

After about thirty minutes Kagome had bathe and was on her way back.

She was walking.

She had wished the whole time during her bath that she had brought her bag with her bathing supplies.

She knew she had been dumb to run off like she did.

Kagome was so much in thought that she didn't realize someone was right behind her until they spoke.

"It has been a while Kagome." The male voice said.

Kagome froze for a second with a gasp.

The voice was hauntingly familar.

It can't be!

Kagome whipped around to face the man with the familar voice.

She faced him

"You!" She yelled.

In the blink of an eye, Kagome was smacked across her face so hard it knocked her on her back.

The impact of the hit that obviously had demonic force made her cry out slightly as she landed on he back.

She looked up at red eyes.

"Your dead!" she yelled.

Naraku kneeled with his elbows on his knees.

"Kagome, I hope to make you fear my face like you do this one in time." Naraku slowly changed back into Senri.

How she didn't sense it was him, she had no idea.

She looked up at Senri as he smirked at her evilly as he was still kneeled in front of her..

"You know, I just recently found out who your father was. I think you should Know that your father died a coward. He begged the dragon for his life. Even Sesshomaru knew this. But he didn't tell you that did he?" He said with a chuckle.

Kagome was pissed.

"Ugh!" she yelled as she leaned up with her fist balled. it was charged with her sprital energy.

She punched Senri in the face. The impact made him land on his back.

He was already close to the ground. Not really a fall at all.

It was more shock than anything.

Kagome got up quick as she readied her bow and arrow as she stood.

"You lie!" She yelled as she pointed the arrow at Senri.

His cheek had a burnt fist that healed as he stood while he smirked.

Sesshomaru stood behind Kagome in the blink of an eye.

Kagome was to angry to notice Sesshomaru behind her.

"Why don't you ask the dog Yourself?" Senri said with a smirk.

"She does not need to. She knows the truth." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was shaking with anger at this point.

She fired her arrow but Senri dodged.

"I had heard your aim was better than that Beautiful." Senri said trying to piss off Kagome.

It worked.

But then a Cold mist formed all around the three beings in the clearing.

"It is time you all met your end." Senri said.

Ice demons came from every corner and ran at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and slayed them left and right.

Kagome was shooting any that got too close.

Sesshomaru made sure to stay close to Kagome.

Kain would've wanted him to.

Senri smiled at the scene before him. it would only be a matter of time before the Miko needed Sesshomaru's help.

Even Kagome and Sesshomaru knew that.

Senri's smirk faded as he looked to the North.

There was flaring auras coming his way.

One was male. The other was female. Both demons.

They seemed angry.

In that second, Two hooded figures dressed in black came into the clearing. The female fought his men while the male ran at him. He could not see either of their faces.

The male drew his sword.

Using no demonic energy, He fought Senri.

Senri drew his sword.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think of the hooded figures.

So until they showed they would on their side, he would Protect Kagome from both sides.

The female took out men left and right using her fist. But there was an earth like substance surrounding her hands.

It made her stronger. It was Obviously her power. She was decently strong.

Her feet never left the ground.

Kagome was suddenly knocked to the ground with a grunt as she was tackled by a pathetic ice demon.

Sesshomaru moved, but the hooded male made it to her first. He ripped the demon off of her quickly and cut it in half at the waist.

Sesshomaru then clashed swords with the male.

"You touch her, You die." Sesshomaru said to a hooded face.

Kagome slightly gasped at Sesshomaru's words as she quickly stood and got her bow and arrows ready.

"Yes Milord." The male said.

His voice was familiar.

Sesshomaru backed off after a quick warning glare at the demon in front of him. He knew the demon could see him. He was hiding.

Why?

But then, Senri and his men surrounded all four of them. The four had their backs to each other.

"If you don't kill Lord Senri now, He will get away. Senri is much like the half demon Naraku. He is a brave fool." The Female said.

"He will not waste his time on trying to start a war with you Lord Sesshomaru." The male said.

"I am aware." Sesshomaru said.

"You guys go after him. Me and her will cover you. His aura isn't that strong. It should be an easy defeat." The female said.

Kagome nodded in agreement.

The male and Sesshomaru ran at Senri after a quick glance at each other and a nod.

Kagome and the female sent blast of earth and arrows at the ones that came close to the demons.

The male and Sesshomaru started fighting Senri alone while the females fought the other ice demons.

Sesshomaru didn't like being so far from the Miko but he had to get rid of Senri, now was the best time.

The demon ran at Senri first.

Sesshomaru was baffled at the Hooded couple.

He could not smell them or sense them. Their hoods must have possessed magic to hide themselves.

But why? He didn't like it one bit.

Sesshomaru got his answer shortly after he had wondered.

The hooded demon swung his sword left and right. He was very graceful.

Senri dodged some of the attacks but he got cut here and there.

The male was toying with Senri.

Senri found an opening and swung his fist. It hit the hooded demon in the face knocking off the hood and revealing a demon with black hair. The punch made the hooded demon slightly step back in to recover.

The top part of his hair was half back in a very loose ponytail.

None saw his face but Senri.

He had frozen in shock.

"You!" Senri said out of Shock and a small amount of fear.

The male stepped forward.

He was ready to deliver the final blow to Senri.

Senri sent an ice blade at him but missed.

The demon barely had to dodge.

It was a dramatic miss.

None other then Senri knew where the blade would go now.

The blade flew and nicked Kagome on her left upper arm she cried out in pain as she held her arm.

It automatically turned black around the cut like she had been frost bitten.

She or the female didn't even see it coming.

The male lost it and swung his sword to decapitate Senri in one swing.

Senri disappeared with an evil laugh as he became a cold mist when the male attempted to cut through him.

Sesshomaru was already moving towards Kagome.

The male had turned on his heel.

He had flashed to Kagome who was now on her knees.

Not even Sesshomaru saw his face.

His scent and aura was still hidden.

"Kagome are you alright?" The male's voice was now normal.

He kneeled to Kagome's level.

Kagome looked at him in his eyes.

Tears automatically filled her eyes.

"Daddy?!" She said while in shock.

Big blue eyes looked up at her brown ones.

"Hello Sweetheart. I have missed you dearly." He said.

He too started to tear up.

Sesshomaru finally smelled salt coming from the demon.

The scent and aura came to Sesshomaru in a flood.

His scent and aura made Sesshomaru aware of who kneeled before the Miko.

Sesshomaru questioned himself at first, not something he did often.

Kagome looked behind the male for a second to see Sesshomaru frozen where he was. His eyes were like saucers.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

6

I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome looked at her father who was kneeled beside her.

Her eyes were huge, filled with shock.

She was froze for acouple of moments, void of all emotion but shock.

"How are you still alive?"

Kain smiled at his daughter. "It doesn't matter. Let's get you healed up." He said.

With a wave of his hand as it glowed black, the cut and frost bite was gone.

There was a moment silence.

Kagome was so confused. She was angry.

Why the hell was her father alive and where had he been?!

"I did not realize how much of a coward you truly were Kain." Sesshomaru said fiercely.

Kain stood and faced Sesshomaru.

"Boy, it's not like that." Kain said.

"Then what is it like? You hid for eleven years! You stayed away from those you once called pack and family! You let them believe you were dead!" Sesshomaru growled out.

Kagome stood as she started to shake. She stood behind Kain. Tears formed in her eyes.

Her anger rose.

"Do you have any clue how your death effected us?!" Kagome yelled.

The tears started to fall.

Kain turned to face her.

He could sense the hurt coming from both Sesshomaru and his daughter.

It broke his heart.

"Life was hell! Everyone took it badly! Mom took it the worst! She had to raise us by herself! Do you have any idea what it was like to grow up without a father? Souta! Oh my God! Souta would be crushed!" Kagome yelled as she clutched the sides of her head with her hands as looked down.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko. it took all of his will power not to comfort her.

But he was angry too and he would get answers.

Though Sesshomaru was barely thinking rationally, he did the only form of comfort he could for the Miko. He was angry, but he was also thinking of her seal and how dangerous it could be for her if it broke.

He walked over and stood slightly in front of her.

It was the only form of comfort he could give at the moment.

Sesshomaru was facing a tree by this point. He turned his head slightly to the right to look at Kain out of the corner of his eye.

His anger was clear.

"When you died, I had lost my father a second time. Now that your here, and with some woman, I can not help but think of this as a repeat of how my father betrayed my mother. I never thought you would step that low Kain." Sesshomaru said.

The hooded female went to speak but Kain sent out a pulse of his power to silence the girl.

She had lowered her hood. Showing them she was blind and what she was.

Sesshomaru looked at her with disgust.

'A blind demoness? Kain chose her over us?' he thought.

"You misunderstand Lord Sesshomaru." Kain said.

Sesshomaru growled as he faced Kain.

His eyes rimed in red as his hands glowed green.

"Honorifics will get you no where with me. You have hurt the miko as well. She has been through enough. You are no Allie to me any longer." Sesshomaru growled as he stepped forward.

When he said that. He was thinking of all of the pain she had experienced since he's known her.

Kagome still had tears running down her face.

She didn't think Sesshomaru would bring up how she was hurt too. She didn't think he cared that much.

When she saw Sesshomaru get angry and step forward, she also saw how her father made no sign of defense.

Kagome then moved a step forward and hugged Sesshomaru's back.

She was careful of the armor.

It was the only thing she knew to do with demons. It was what she had to do to calm Inuyasha down. She only prayed this worked.

She wrapped her arms around him. Her chest was at his back.

Sesshomaru didn't move. But it did take him a second to register what the miko was doing.

His eyes slightly widened.

"Please calm down Lord Sesshomaru. Please." Kagome quietly cried.

He felt the wetness seep through on his back through his clothes.

Sesshomaru turned his head to the right and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

He saw the miko squinting her eyes shut as the left side of her face was against his back. The tears flowed like rivers.

Did she think he would punish her for trying to calm him down?

His eyes went back to normal and his acid faded away.

Kain was shocked.

Sesshomaru had so much anger after his father died that it took hours for Kain to calm him down. But it took his daughter mere seconds.

Did she not realize how dangerous that is to calm down an angry demon?

Sesshomaru broke the Miko's embrace as he stepped forward.

He looked right at Kain.

"If you intend to come with us, One wrong move, and your lives will end."

He knew Sesshomaru's threats were serious.

Kain nodded.

* * *

Five hours later.

* * *

It was dark and the four beings were around a fire.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a nearby tree.

Kagome was sitting against a tree near Sesshomaru.

Kain was sitting down with his legs crossed while he expanded his senses to search for a threat.

The blind female was facing the fire. She was sitting with her hands flat on the ground.

Kagome looked at her.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Keiko miss." She said.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm Kagome." She said.

"I know." She said.

Kain stood and walked towards the forest.

"I will return soon." He said.

When he was gone, Kagome looked at Keiko.

"How do you know my father?" She asked.

Keiko gave a small smile.

"I will tell you. I am not what Lord Sesshomaru accused me of being." Keiko said.

Kagome nodded.

"I have known your father for Eleven years. I found him bleeding after a battle with a dragon. He almost died. I was scared to heal him out of fear that he would kill me." Keiko paused.

"When I was born my parents abandoned me for being blind. I have lived for one hundred and fifty years. After I cared for your father for three days he was back to normal. He didn't even attempt to harm me. This shocked me. After that, he helped me see through earth bending and that is what I am, a simple earth demon. He was the father I never had. He never told me about you or Lord Sesshomaru. But if I knew, I wouldn't be here and he would've been sent back to you. I am so sorry." Keiko said.

Kagome was shocked.

Kagome liked Keiko. She didn't sense any evil or hatred coming from her.

"It's not your fault you have nothing to be sorry for." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru now understood. Kain felt in debt to the girl. He assumed she grew on him like Rin did with him. But he still had no excuse.

There was a few more hours of talking until Kain walked back into the clearing with some demon on a horse trailing behind him.

The guy on the horse had black hair and eyes. His hair was in dreadlocks. When they walked into the clearing the demon waved at Sesshomaru like an idiot.

Sesshomaru growled and rolled his eyes.

This idiot always knew when to show up at the worst times.

All of a sudden the man fell off the horse.

He landed on his back and glared back up at the horse.

"This damn bunny don't know how to hold still! It is not obeying me!" The demon yelled.

Kain chuckled.

Kagome and Keiko looked at each other in confusion.

That demon just called a horse a bunny?

"Yoshiro, that is a horse. Please don't mistake it for a rabbit again."

Yoshiro jumped up and got in Kain's face.

"Damn it Kain! That is a bunny because it took hours for me to catch it! You just want it for yourself!" Yoshiro yelled. As he swayed on his feet while pointing at Kain with his first finger and pinky finger lazily.

"How much sake have you had?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance.

Yoshiro turned on his heel almost falling over while still pointing his first and pinky finger at Sesshomaru.

"Not enough." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I own nothing.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Kain, Keiko, and Yoshiro all sat around a fire in a clearing as night started to fall.

Yoshiro looked at Kain.

"I have come to seek your help." Yoshiro said as he took a sip of sake from a large bottle and sat it back down on the forest floor.

Yoshiro hated to bring up his problem. He was ashamed by it.

All eyes were on Kain now.

"Is it the souls again?" He asked.

Yoshiro nodded shamefully as he looked to the side at the ground.

Kain looked at Kagome. She was the only one who didn't know of Yoshiro.

"Yoshiro is a soul storing demon. It was a task he excepted from Kami. The most evil souls go into his body once they are freed from their own bodies. It's the Kami's way of protecting this world." Kain said.

"I gave your father the power to hold souls in his body nearly a decade ago. But one year ago, when one came into me, it tried to take control. It still continues to fight me. Your father has some of my power along with his own. It is quite shameful for me. The Kami made it to where I can never die of old age but I can only in battle. I am much older than your father and Lord Inutashio." Yoshuro said.

Sesshomaru looked at the drunken demon.

"So you keep them locked away with the help of sake? pathetic."He said.

Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's comment and looked at Yoshiro.

"Why don't you come with us to Bokuseno. He can probably give you Answers on how to control the soul. Maybe you can just seal that one soul deeper away." she said.

Yoshiro looked at her and then nodded.

"Thank you miko." he said.

* * *

The next morning..

* * *

The group was walking towards Bokuseno.

Keiko was walking beside Yoshiro who still had his "bunny" by the reins. Kagome was walking beside Sesshomaru. Kain walked in between the groups. Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the lead.

Keiko looked at Yoshiro with a smirk.

"What happen to 'l'll be right back Kain?' that was like a month ago." Keiko said.

Yoshiro did leave, but he fought when it was needed.

"There were beautiful women around. I couldn't help it." Yoshiro said with a smirk.

"You lying son of a bitch." Keiko said with a laugh as she lightly smacked Yoshiro in the back of his head.

He clumsily fell on his face in his drunken state.

"Oops." She may not be able to see him, but due to where the sound of his voice was coming from, she knew where that back of his head was.

He jumped back up with his fist in front of his face looking at Keiko.

"Woman!" Yoshiro yelled.

Keiko giggled.

With that, he walked faster to catch up to Kagome. He was on the opposite side of Sesshomaru.

"Do I sound like a dishonest demon miko? Keiko seems to think I am, it has been an ongoing debate." He asked.

Kagome giggled as she looked at him.

"Slightly." She said. 'You also are starting to remind me of the demon version of Miroku.' She thought with a laugh.

Yoshiro gasped playfully.

Yoshiro stopped for a moment to talk to Kagome everyone stopped while they spoke to watch the converstaion.

"Me? Alright I'll admit I'm dishonest and a dishonest demon you can always trust be dishonest." He paused with a smirk as he looked at Sesshomaru and back to Kagome.

She laughed.

"Honestly, it's the honest ones you have to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they are going to do something incredibly...stupid." He said.

Yoshiro looked at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head with a smirk.

"You know, your quiet beautiful for a human. Maybe we can have some me and you time later." He said.

Kagome's smirk quickly faded. She sweatdropped.

"Yoshiro, enough." Sesshomaru growled out.

"Okay okay." He said as he held his hands up defensively and walked away.

Kagome started walking forward again. Sesshomaru glared at the soul demon and walked forward with the miko.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"He wasn't by chance talking about you was he? You know, about being too honest?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

He rolled his eyes.

"Like Jaken, I have been tempted to kill the coward for a long time as well." He said looking towards Yoshiro.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru. He looked at her.

"You have to admit though, he seems funny." She said.

"Hn, he is occasionally."

Kain and Keiko shook there heads at the trio.

Yoshiro hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

The gang walked up to a small clearing. There a large tree rested in the center.

The tree had a face formed out of it's trunk. It looked straight at Kagome.

"Miko Kagome, I am Bokuseno. I see all that goes on in this continent. I am glad you have came to speak with me." The tree said.

The whole pack stopped when the tree greeted Kagome.


End file.
